Rip Inside a Box
by BantaMonkey
Summary: Her story is a complete mess but this is what she remembers: Her name is Aliyah Kaine, from what she was told, and she was found by a roadside. Years skate by quite peacefully, in hunters terms, until a tragedy strikes Aliyah's new home town, calling forth the guys. Murder, mystery and a deadly Secret even Aliyah Kaine never knew she held. How will they all handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunions

Her story is a complete mess but this is what she remembers: she was found by a roadside and as far as she knows, from what she was told, her name is Aliyah Kaine. She was presumed dead at the scene, only it turned out the coroner who declared her dead got it slightly wrong. She wasn't dead, she was in a coma, her heart rate so low it looked like she'd snuffed it. Well you get the point.

Eventually she came to, suffering from retrograde amnesia. Aliyah pretty much had to learn everything again; walk, talk, people, places, you name it she learnt it. It had been hard but she had help in the beginning. This help was called Josh, for two years he helped her rebuild her life, and she got pretty far. A job working in a book shop, a cheap apartment, but then her dad came to claim her. It sounds ridiculous but when you've had nobody, being "claimed" filled part of a void you never knew excised. Just looking at the pictures he brought, meant so much. She had no family living close by, her dad lived two towns away and came when he could, but it was quite lonely. She made do. Her mom? Well that's a different story, one she has yet to learn.

The following year, three years after restarting her life, she was kidnapped from her apartment in the middle of the night to a crumbling warehouse on the outskirts of town. The house was full of men and women with terrifying needle-like teeth and a strange taste for blood. She was terrified, but the head of the gang told her that 'there were great plans for her' and that 'one day she would be able to have anything she wanted'. She knew that was rubbish, but from that moment, she knew her life was going to get even more weird.

That was when she met The Winchesters; they saved her life, then sat her down and explained that everything that goes bump in the night - Ghosts, Werewolf's, Vampires, even Leprechauns and Fae, all real. She had the biggest headache that night, she slept for two days straight.

Skipping forward; she kept in touch with the boys over the years. She'd sling them cases, even solved a few herself and they helped her when she needed it. It wasn't until something else happened, an incident involving Dean and Aliyah's new friend, that she stopped calling him. It was only then that she really realized that she had feelings for Dean, but by then it felt like it was too late. That's not to say she never called Sam, he was the one she could always talk to, but not the one her stupid feelings had chosen to fall for.

Now, at the age of twenty-nine, she worked at a local bar in the Town of Elkhart, Texas, again, nothing amazing but it paid the bills.

Anyway, five years after being found, brings us to the next stage and this is where her story really begins…

After a late Friday night shift, Aliyah wiped the final table and turned to face her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow Jade. Just remember to bring your keys please!" Her smile was wide as she placed the cleaning cloth back in the cupboard behind the bar.

"I'll try and remember but you know me - ditsy! See you tomorrow." Jade waved as she let the front door close behind her.

Finally all alone, Aliyah let out a sigh. "Ditsy is most definitely right." She laughed to herself.

Grabbing her coat and bag from the bar, Aliyah turned off the lights and walked towards the front door, fiddling in her bag for her own keys. Suddenly a sound hit her ears and she stopped moving. Listening carefully she waited a few minutes before brushing it off. As she went to open the door she heard it again. "Hello?" Her voice rang out in the empty bar. "Hello!" Silently Aliyah placed her coat and bag on the closest table and took her phone out of her pocket. "You have ten seconds to show yourself, or your ass _will_ be handed to you when I find you." Walking slowly around the tables, she let her phone act as her light source. Whoever it was had picked the wrong bar to rob.

Gently she pushed open the door that led to the kitchens; it was the only way to get to the back office and staff room. "So far so good." She whispered to herself, taking in a deep breath to help her focus. Just as she reached the staff room door, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Swiftly her elbow shot back, colliding with what seemed to be someone's stomach before she swung round, grabbed a pair of shoulders, pulled down hard and kneed whoever it was in the face. The groaning sounds that quickly followed sounded very familiar, and as she groped for the light a voice rang out.

"What the hell… when did you get so butch?" It was clearly a guy. The roughness was unmistakable.

"Dean!?" Aliyah swung the staff door open and launched herself at the light switch, watching as Dean helped himself up. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Grabbing the first aid kit from the top of the lockers, she pulled up a chair and gestured for him to sit while she leant on the table beside it.

"Yeah well, surprise!" She watched his ruefully smile as he tried to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. "If I knew you'd of been this jumpy, I'd have called first." He gladly took the seat.

"You know me and surprises; I love to give them back." Aliyah smiled in return as she handed Dean some wipes. Watching his poor attempted to stop the bleeding, she grabbed some more. "Come here, let me do it."

"I can clean myself Miss Martha." Dean grumbled, but Aliyah felt him relinquish control and stepped between his legs, dabbing carefully at the blood.

"I know you can," she said sincerely. "But if we wait for you, we'll be here all night and I don't fancy explaining to the boss why the best booze is gone." Gently she moved his head to look up at her. _You've always been a handsome one Dean Winchester_. Her thoughts shouted the same thing every time she saw him, and every time they did so, she blushed.

Nervously she cleared her throat and stepped back, handing him a last wet wipe. "I think it's stopped." She turned and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Now Aliyah wasn't the best looking girl in the world, but she held her own. Long brown hair, average build; pretty at a push she would tell herself. She also told herself _He's way out of your league!_ Which she thought he was, but that did not stop her wishing it wasn't true.

"I do see your point." Wiping away the last of the blood he stood up and smiled. "Now where was I?" Before she had time to register what he was going to do, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, picking her up for hug. This always made her feel tiny compared to him; her five foot three to his six foot one. Her arms found themselves around his neck. "So how you been?" Dean's voice was smooth and deep in her ear.

"Not bad, still working here but slowly moving up." She said, trying to hide the catch in her voice. "You? How's Sam?" Even after she asked her question, he didn't let her go. "Er Dean, I'm dangling." Aliyah whispered with a slight nervous giggle.

"You shouldn't be so short." His smile was still soft on his features as he placed her back down. "Besides we don't get to see each other that often. But yeah, we're doing well, still in the family business. Just thought I'd stop by."

"Great! You know you're always welcome. Shall we go? They check the alarm times." She paused, "Erm, do you fancy coming back to mine?" Aliyah hated asking that question. She always thought it made her sound desperate.

"Sounds great, I'll give you a lift." Placing everything back neatly, Aliyah turned off the lights and followed Dean.

"You got the Impala?" Aliyah's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course, you know I don't go anywhere without her." She could hear the pride in his voice as they exited the kitchen.

As they walked to the front door she felt an awkward silence settling between then. She tried to think of something to say but all she could think of was, "Thanks for the lift." Instantly she kicked herself. _Smooth! _

"I told you, it's no problem. You still live in the apartments?" Dean put his hands in his pockets as they finally made it outside; the lock clicked as Aliyah turned the key before answering.

"Not anymore, I've moved." Aliyah's smile was big as she gave him the news. "I finally got out of that dump. It's close though, I'll give you directions as we go." Turning from the door she stopped. Dean was standing inches away, looking down at her with an unreadable expression; it was as if he was cemented to the spot. "Dean?" Her mouth was beginning to go dry as she met his eyes. He didn't reply. "Erm Dean, are we going to go."

"Yeah, in a moment." His answer was quick as his eyes dropped, she thought he looked uncomfortable which was out of character even for him.

Tapping her foot, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. After a few moments of awkward silence, she side stepped by him and stood by the car door. Her annoyance was beginning to simmer. She had never been this close him since the fight they had over her friend, and she hated the way he made her feel. "Where's Sam?"

In a guilty voice Dean answered. "Sam will be along later. I left him at the hotel." Rubbing the back of his neck he turned. "Aliyah…" He paused when she looked at him. He always did this, no matter how many times he met her he always managed to piss her off.

"What?" She waited with crossed arms; shivering with her breath visible on the air.

"Never mind." Aliyah instantly heard the dismissiveness in Dean's voice as he walked to the driver's side. "You got any pie?"

Shaking it off Aliyah laughed at his lame attempt to break the tension. It worked. "Blueberry do?"

It only took fifteen minutes from the bar to Aliyah's house. The whole time they both wanted very much to speak yet they had no clue what to say. It wasn't until they reached Aliyah's door that Dean finally spoke.

"Aliyah are we okay?" Dean asked. She could see from the corner of her eye his expression was a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"What do you think?" Aliyah rubbed her forehead and tried her reply again. "Can we just leave it… please?" A wishful smile presented on her lips.

"Really? If somethings wrong, I'd rather sort it." He stated. Her heart sank as Dean gave her a look that could melt an ice burg.

"We haven't seen each other in months and you really want to go down this road, now? What would you like me to say, Dean? Yeah everything's fine even though the last time we saw each other we had a slanging match over you shacked up with the one person I was actually starting to trust besides Sam and you." Moving past him she shoved her key into the lock, not caring if it snapped. Suddenly she felt Dean's hand on her shoulder for a second time. This time her elbow didn't move, she did; allowing him to turn her around. She didn't know where to look or what to say. Instead she crossed her arms and chose to focus on a tree in her neighbor's garden.

"Hey! Look at me." Dean's voice clawed for her attention. Goose bumps shot across her skin as he placed his finger under her chin trying to turn her head. "Please." He added.

_He did ask nicely,_ she told herself and let him turn her gaze to him. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the lump in her throat from surfacing again as she looked into his eyes.

"You know me, a bottle of JD, some pie and I'm anyone's." Dean's smile was pure nerves; however, Aliyah met his lame attempt at a joke with incredulous disgust.

"Are you kidding?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up. She turned and walked inside.

"Come on! It was meant as a joke." Dean's voice trailed off as his footsteps were close behind her; closing the door behind him as Aliyah made her way into her living room and sat on the sofa. She watched as he leant casually on the door frame. "I already told you what happened. Why won't you believe me?"

"Do you honestly want me to believe you thought Krissy was me?" Aliyah sat on the edge of the sofa and began biting her nails. It was something she always did when she was upset or nervous.

"Yes. She gave me no reason to think she was a shape shifter! Everything about her was spot on, she wore your clothes and her whole manner was you." Aliyah sighed as he continued. "She even did that thing you're doing now when you're nervous." Aliyah looked up with a defeated expression to see a gentle smile on Dean's lips. "Look, she didn't give me a reason to question who she was… with the lighting, the fact she got nearly a whole bottle down me. It near rang any bells. You gotta give me the benefit of the doubt here, she was clever, clearly insane, but clever and skilled. Good thing is, she's dead." Dean stepped closer with a look of regret.

Aliyah hated it when he looked upset. "You're a hunter Dean, you should have known… alcohol or not, you would have known." Disappointment lingered in her tone.

"I had no idea and neither did you. It's not like you had any mirrors up." Dean's sigh was hot on his lips.

"I've never dealt with a Shape Shifter, so how would I have known!" Her cheeks blushed as she watched Dean out the corner of her eye.

Aliyah could hear the very subtle pleading in his voice and yes, deep down she knew he wasn't to blame, and yes, she knew Krissy had been insane, but that didn't make it any easier. She really liked him and all he saw her as was a friend, at least in her head that was the impression he gave.

Walking slowly into the room, he walked around the coffee table and crouched in front of her, placing his hands softly on her shoulders. "So for the last time, please will you forgive me already?" He was searching for her eyes.

Finally Aliyah looked into his amazing green eyes. It was like gazing into two priceless Emeralds; beautiful and endless. She found all traces of the bottled anger and tension slowly drain away; finally she spoke. "Fine. Just, please next time ring me if you get any weird texts from my phone." Her smile was shy as she met his wide open, kind expression. Suddenly a realization hit her. _Wait a moment, is he saying that, if that really had been me, he'd have still gone ahead and got me into bed? _The question sent goose bumps across her skin. She kept her thoughts to herself.

"That's my girl." He placed his hand on the top of his head and leant in so their foreheads touched. "You should know, crazy psycho ladies hold nothing on you." His smile grew mischievous. With a slap to his arm they both couldn't help but laugh. Dean sat back on his ankles. "So, how about that pie?"

Half an hour had passed and Dean had eaten three quarters of a blueberry pie, Aliyah had eaten one slice and saved the last piece for Sam.

"Have you called Sam yet?" Aliyah asked; curled up on one end of the sofa and licking her fork happily.

"I knew I forgot something." Dean grinned and lifted himself slightly off the sofa, fishing in his back pocket for his phone. It wasn't there.

"Use mine." Aliyah threw it to his side.

Dean unlocked the phone and sat looking at the screen for a few moments. The background picture was an old photo of him she had taken on one of his birthdays. It made him smile.

"What's that smile for?" Aliyah asked, not remembering what image she had on her phone.

"Nothing." Within seconds he had found Sam's number and hit call. He waited patiently while it rang. "Yo Sammy, Aliyah says we can crash with her while we're in town, so pack up and haul ass." He looked excited. "Oh and could you pick me up some snacks?" His face dropped a little and Aliyah knew what Sam had said. "No I haven't eaten all her food, dude, so wrong! I'll text you the address. Make sure you pick me up some pie!" As soon as he hung up Aliyah was already laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked amused

"You've just finished that one and needing another; just the idea of you getting fat from eating so much pie is pretty funny." She grinned and turned her attention back to the TV, running her fingers through her hair.

"That place down the road has the best pie in the state. No way am I missing out while I'm here." He looked hurt, which made Aliyah smile more.

"I'm just messing with you Popeye."

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Aliyah shouted, and she heard the handle dip as the door opened.

"Hello?" It was Sam.

Standing up she went into the hall to greet him. "Sam, I missed you!" Her smile was huge as she gave him a hug.

"Not had this greeting in a while." He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Aliyah felt his cheeks rise into a smile. "Missed you too. How you been?"

_Brothers,_ she thought, and her smile deepened. "I've been fine. Same old. Still working at the bar but as you can see, I moved." Aliyah's feet landed firmly on the ground. "Come on; living rooms this way."

Aliyah had always found it easy to talk to Sam; he listened, actually showed emotion and was definitely a good friend. Dean? Well, he bottled his emotions, listened when she needed him, but there was always something that seemed to be holding him back. She never could find out what.

"Did you get the snacks? We found a movie." Dean asked, holding out a beer in Sam's direction. "Hannibal."

"I got them and yes I got your stupid pie." Sam placed the bag on the table before taking a seat in the chair by the window. "Nice place." Within seconds Sam was relaxed. His coat placed neatly on the floor beside him and beer open in his hand.

"Not really, my dad owns the place, so he keeps the rent low for me." She looked between the two. "It's nice to have you both here." Her voice was timid, yet as Dean and Sam looked back at her with grateful smiles, she remembered just how much she needed them both. "So, what brings you both to town. I don't remember giving you a call or anything, unless I butt dialed."  
She placed her elbow on the chair arm and head on her hand.

"We were in the area and figured we'd say hi." Dean gave his best smile, but Aliyah wasn't buying it. "So, there's a case." Her smirk was bold and eyebrow raised. She shifted her gaze towards Sam. "Sam."

He sniggered, "Possibly, but nothing concrete."

"Thought so." She shook her head in amusement as she went back to the Movie.

They weren't that far into the movie when Aliyah looked at the time. She finished work at twelve, left at half past but it was now half three. "Sorry to break the party but I've got to get up early tomorrow; on open shift." She tilted her head and shyly slid off the sofa.

"What already, Sam just got here." Dean stated, pointing his beer in his brother direction.

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch you tomorrow." Sam's said as he looked over at her.

"Thank you. Beers are in the fridge, spare rooms are up the stairs on the right so take your pick. See you both tomorrow." Aliyah walked toward the door; she caught a peek at Deans aroma. She quickly closed the living room door behind her and took herself to her room

Aliyah lay looking up at the light, contemplating everything. She heard footsteps outside her door and sat up. Moving the covers she looked at herself. _"Shit!"_ She mouthed to herself, as she realized her underwear didn't match. Slowly she reached over and grabbed the matching pair of knickers from out her drawer and slipped them on, trying not to make any noise. _If he's going to come in, I'd better at least not look like tramp_ she thought. Her heart was beating too fast.

A knock came at her door. She waited a second before replying. "Come in." Her voice cracked slightly, her mouth dry.

She watched as the door slowly open and Dean's head poked in. "Hey I thought I'd see if you needed anything." His smile was a nervous one which she found cute.

"I'm fine. You need anything?" She smiled back, sitting up; the covers clung to her body, covering her legs. Her back was exposed.

Aliyah had known Dean long enough to know he had something on his mind.

He smiled, nervous yet mischievous, "No, I'm good." He tapped the door handle and smiled. "See you in the morning. Night."

He stood awkwardly for a second and closed the door. "Night." Aliyah shouted back, smiling to herself before laying back on her pillow

Kicking back the bed sheets, Aliyah yawned and rolled her neck till it clicked. It was a mini ritual she did every morning, that and the five point star; arms and legs everywhere. Looking at the clock she saw it was half six; half an hour until her alarm would go off. She took in a deep breath and smiled to herself. It had been a good few months, hell nearly a year since she saw the boys; it was nice having company in this big house.

Dragging herself from her bed, she walked straight to the bathroom to get sorted. Fifteen minutes later she emerged, looking more human and clothed.

It took her another few seconds to make it downstairs.

First thing she did was flick the kettle on for a drink, then opened the fridge. Her attention was quickly broken as a voice came from the door.

"Need some help?"

Aliyah's head swung to toward the door and smiled. "Morning Sam. Sleep okay?"

"Yes thanks, was nice to sleep in a bed that felt comfy." Sam found a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I've told you both before, Motel rooms aren't all there cracked up to be." Her voice was muffled as her head was still in the fridge.

"Do you need a hand? You look like you've lost something."

"Actually, that'll be great. Can you check the freezer for me? Down on the left, I'm sure I had some bacon somewhere. I'll make us some breakfast." She shifted the butter out the way as her other hand took the milk out.

"Course." Sam quickly returned with a pack of bacon and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled

"What time you got work?" Sam asked, opening a few cupboards to find mugs. Aliyah noticed and gave guidance.

"Top right and 9am to set up, plus its end of month inventory so guess who gets to count all the packets of cheese." Aliyah's face was full of enthusiasm, it could have easily of been mistaken for self-pity. She saw Sam trying not to smile. "It's fine. I've learnt to embrace the cheese."

They shared a giggle and smile.

Out in the hall, Dean stood listening to the conversation for a few moments. For some reason he could have sworn he felt a minute drop of jealousy, but instantly put it down a hunger and walked in. "Morning." Aliyah smiled, unconsciously eyeing up Dean as he entered.

"Coffee?" Sam asked tipping an empty mug towards Dean.

"Thanks." He patted him on the shoulder before taking a seat. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Aliyah took in a deep breath through her nose as she smelt a mix of Dean and bacon. She couldn't tell which she preferred. She cleared her throat. "Well I've got work in about an hour and a half, and I guess you guys are going out?" She pulled some plates from the cupboard and placed them in front of Dean. "Oh btw, spare keys in the draw beside the door."

Sam took a seat and slid Dean his mug.

"Oh yeah, you're not going work." Dean quickly took a drink before Aliyah slowly turned to him.

"…and why's that." Her eyes narrowed as she placed some eggs on their plates.

"Yes Dean. Why's that?" Sam was curious too at this point.

Dean swallowed before continuing. "Well I kind of rung your boss and told him you had a fever and were too sick to work." Dean's manner was so casual, Aliyah was amused and annoyed all at once.

"Kind if rung, you mean you did ring?" Aliyah's face a picture.

"Okay I did call him. He's fine, he says get well soon and is sending in  
Jade, or someone to do your shifts." His smile was contagious as Aliyah found her own firmly planted on her cheeks.

"Serious. My god, I'm not ganna hear the last of this. Thanks Dean." Aliyah quickly grabbed the bacon off the cooker. "This will have already reached all the other staff members." She placed the pan back down and rested her head in her hands."

"Now you can come chill with us." Dean seemed pretty proud of himself and Sam was just sitting there staying out of it.

Aliyah grabbed the cutlery out the draw and placed it on the table and then held her hand out. "Phone now, before you do any more damage." The phone was placed happily in her hand and she shook her head in defeat. Giving Dean a look he couldn't really read, she turned to Sam.

"So. Sam. Seen as my days freed up somehow, can I help?"

"As a matter fact you might be able to. How about we meet at the Library when you're ready, I'm gonna leave you two too it, just make sure you keep your phones on." He shook his head as he walked round and hugged Aliyah before leaving.

"You've not fin… oh you have. That was quick. Bye!" She shouted after him.

"What no hug for me?" Dean stated to his brother, who just waved. "So, what you wanna do?"

"Well I'm thinking we could finish breakfast and then go straight to Sam if you don't mind." She took her seat opposite Dean. "You got some... here let me get it." She grabbed a paper towel and wiped the side of his mouth. She blushed and looked away, Dean caught it and smiled to himself before speaking as she looked towards him again.

"About that… are you sure you wanna help? We don't actually know if we have a case yet, could be nothing." Dean scooped some more food into his mouth.

"Well seen as you've got me to play hooky without asking, you're stuck with me." She took a bite. The silence between them was awkward at times. "Besides, if you wanted me to come with you, I would have rung myself if you'd asked me."

"Really?" He was a little surprised which was sweet.

"I don't get to see you mush so of course. If you'd given me a heads up, I would have taken some time off. I've got about a months' worth of annual leave saved up."

"Oh, well you know how we work, didn't really know we were heading this way till we did so."

"Yeah course." Quickly she got up and sorted out the pots before looking back towards him. "Dean. About the other night when you picked me up." Aliyah had major guilt about how she acted, and she really needed to get it off her chest.

"You don't need to apologies. I figured I had it coming. It's fine."

"Well for the record I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

Dean wasn't really the hugging type, so to have two hugs in less than twenty-four hours was strange; she loved it, but strange.

"Wow, I really should have rung first." Aliyah's head tilted to see Jade standing in the doorway, blushing furiously.

"What the hell." Aliyah whispered into Dean's chest, making him snigger. They shared a look before Aliyah quickly broke from Deans grasp and headed towards the door. "What do you want Jade.

Dean cleared his throat and began walking towards the pair. "I'll meet you at the Car."

"Okay." Aliyah answered quickly

"Hi." Dean said to Jade as he passed, but that was enough for her to let out a little whimper. Looking back, he gave Aliyah a look as if to say _'really?'_ and disappeared out the front door. Aliyah wanted so much to laugh but she held it in tightly.

As soon as Jade heard the door close, she turned back to Aliyah. "Oh my GOD! And here I thought you were ill; no wonder you have a _'fever'_ with him walking around. Was he the one that rung in for you?" She made air quotes around the word fever as she looked at Aliyah with her eyebrows raised, an impressed glint in her eye.

"Very funny. Look I don't get to see them often so I'm playing hooky. Deal, now what can I do you for?" Aliyah crossed her arms as she squeezed past Jade who stood directly in the door well.

"Them!" she squealed in delight. "Omg, there's two… girl you've been holding out on me." Jade had a spring to her step. "Well, can you get me his number." Jade held a huge smile to her cheeks as she pointed towards Dean, Aliyah picked up her coat up from the banister and began walking to the door and before Jade knew it, she was standing outside.

"If you want it that bad, go ask him." Aliyah said, closing the door and making sure the dead lock was firmly on. "Well?" Her feet began walking to towards the car and she could hear Jade following quickly behind her.

As she opened the door and sat down, she looked at Jade. "Now's your chance." She mouthed, still smiling.

Dean looked confused as his eyes fell on Jade.

Jade shot Aliyah a pissed off look but to Aliyah's surprise Jade spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering... before you leave, if I could grab you number. Maybe we could go out sometime?" Jade felt so proud of herself, and a little smug as she waited for a reply with a smile.

Dean lent slightly to see out the Impala window properly. "I'm sorry, I've got plans but maybe another time." He smiled politely.

"Oh okay. Well thanks anyway. Aliyah see you around, text me okay." Aliyah was a little surprised, she expected Dean to jump at the chance, but he didn't. Soon enough they were on the road.

She loved his car, the way it purred along the road; a comfy ride and beautiful body. If the Impala were a woman, she had no doubt Dean would marry her. The other thing that always made her happy was his choice in music.

Aliyah's hand played with the wind as she held it out the window, her smile wide as Blue Oyster Cult blared from the speakers. "Has Sam texted you yet?"

"No not yet, but I'm betting he'll still be in the library." His laugh held a hint of relief. "I'm so glad it's him and not me."

"Sammy!" Dean's voice carried across the library; his hand up, waving as he spotted his brother.

"Dean, ssshhh." Aliyah pulled his hand down as she walked sheepishly over towards Sam. "I swear, these people are ganna think you've never been in a Library before." Aliyah gave Sam a hug before sitting next to him.

"Not cool. I was hanging and I swear that lady behind the counter was giving me the stink eye." Dean looked over his shoulder, smiled and waved at the lady librarian. The reply was a clear stern expression, he recoiled with a grimace as he sat down. Sam and Aliyah gave each other a look and hid their laughter.

"Anyway, found anything?" Aliyah shuffled up closer, trying to make it harder for listening ears to hear their conversation.

"Not sure, but you know this place better than me, so you may be able to help me out." With a few clicks of the keyboard and mouse Sam had brought up a news webpage. "Here. Thirty-year old Female, Jennifer Michaels, found dead in her apartment. Police are currently searching for witnesses to her whereabouts that evening between the hours of six and eleven. Now the important fact for me is that the police are being evasive and vague about details, it's setting off alarm bells." Sam sat back in thought and Aliyah grabbed his laptop and began typing.

"Jennifer used to work for a bar down the road from me years back, but something changed, and she quit."

"What changed?" Sam asked.

"No idea exactly, but I'm almost sure she does - sorry_ did_ a lot of volunteering for charity." With a few more keystrokes she turned the computer so the boys could see. "I reckon if anyone knows what she could have been doing between those hours, these people will." Her smile was triumphant as she revealed the link to the local Red Cross branch on Jennifer's Facebook page.

"Well that's a good start. How about Sam and I check this place out and we'll see you when we get back to your place." Dean had clearly not listened to her.

Aliyah's expression grew dark as she replied in a voice like stone. "Excuse me. Didn't we have this conversation back at my place?" She could see Sam shaking his head subtly.

"We did, but what I mean is, given that we haven't found anything major we need to act on, you might as well sit this one out." Dean sat back in his chair.

"Let me just wrap my head around this." She adjusted her position. "First you ring my boss so I could play hooky with you both, but you're now saying I can just piss off home?" Her tone was getting sharper. "Well guess what, my city, my rules… you don't like me going with you? You know where the door is." She shifted her eyes to Sam and smiled. "So what approach are you thinking? Volunteers?"

"That's not a bad idea." Sam cleared his throat and turned to Dean. "You up for some charity work?"

"Any other bright ideas?" Dean clearly wasn't keen on the idea, that with the fact he was a little frustrated.

"Ok; reporters?" Sam offered, "Looking at getting a story on how much Jennifer did for the community." Aliyah looked at Dean with some hope.

"Sounds better." Dean nodded.

Two local girls walked past, giggling as they stared at Dean admiringly and Dean lapped it up. Aliyah rolled her eyes which Dean caught. "What?" He snapped

"Nothing… although if you run you might be able to grab their numbers."

"Serious." His expression was now pure annoyance.

"Erm, guys, people are starting to stare." Sam let out a sigh as the two glanced around.

"How about I do the volunteering and you both do the reporting; we'll have a better chance if we do this from both angles." Aliyah threw the thought out to try and break some of the tension. Sam looked between the two. "Any objections?"

"Not from me." Sam smiled.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Dean frowned. "We've got no idea what we're getting into yet, but if you're okay with that."

Sam looked at him confused and mouthed "What has gotten into you?"

"Look, that's why we're taking both angles and I can handle myself fine, thank you. If anything goes wrong, I have my phone so what's the problem?" Aliyah asked calmly. She was past the point of annoyed but tried to defuse the situation a little.

"Fine… let's just move on because I don't like where this is going." Dean began.

"Then what is? I was fighting Demons only a week ago. It'll be fine." Aliyah crossed her arms as she waited for his inevitable annoying reply.

"Wait, you told us you'd call if any Demons came through." Dean said.

"If I'd have waited for you guys, half this town would have been dead by now. No biggy. Now, stop changing the subject. I'm going. End of." Aliyah turned to Sam. "Sam, shall we go?" She pushed back the seat with her legs and clearly spoke in Dean's ear. "Now. For that, we will see _you_ at home."

"Really? You don't drive or own a car." He turned to see Aliyah walking confidently away. She called to him over her shoulder. "I think you'll find I can drive, and you own a car." Dangling between her fingers were the Impala keys and quickly Dean checked his pocket.

"I'll take that as my queue." Sam stood up and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'll make sure she takes care of her." And quickly he hurried after her, laughing at his brother's small downfall.

Dean managed to leave the Library just in time to see his baby drive past and Aliyah comfy behind the wheel. "I don't know whether that's hot or just cruel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Trials and Revelations

"Good Morning Miss Hayes, my name is Linda. Can I ask what brought you here today?" The woman's smile could not get any bigger. If her cheeks were drawn any higher they could rip and she would still be smiling. Aliyah shook off the thought and answered with a smile.

"Please, call me Anna." She took a seat next to the woman. "Since I had some spare time, I figured I could use it to give something back to the community. At the end of the day, if I was in need, I would like to think someone would be there for me if no one else could, so here I am." Aliyah could not believe what came out of her mouth. The people she normally saw scattered across Elkhart were pickpockets, lazy asses and bad-mannered, pisshead beggars. She never got to see the people who needed the help, just the ones that gave the rest a bad reputation. She slid her hands between her knees.

"It's lovely of you to think so," The woman replied, "Unfortunately these days, people forget about the ones that are in need and only see the ones who take advantage. But we at The Red Cross would love for your help." Reaching down beside her chair, the lady picked up a stack of papers. "I can help you fill out the paperwork before you can get started." Linda adjusted her posture and once again relaxed back into the chair. "I'm sorry, there is quite a lot." She sighed.

"It's no problem. What do you need?" Aliyah relaxed and leaned in to see the papers.

As Aliyah sat in the reception of the Red Cross building, filling out paperwork, Sam had nipped to the nearest shop and picked up a note pad and pen. Just as he reached the car, he saw a familiar figure charge towards him.

"There better not be any scratches!" Dean had somehow made it to the Red Cross in one peace, although he still felt a little wounded from Aliyah stealing the keys.

"I would say she drove it better than you." Sam laughed as Dean inspected the Impala carefully. "C'mon Dean, you know you deserved it."

"I deserve a lot of things Sammy but this was cruel." Dean stood and pointed to his baby. Sam gave him a look that clearly said_ 'Yeah, I bet you thought it was hot too.' _He couldn't help but answer. "Ok, yes it was hot, but that does not make it right."

"How did you get here anyway?" Sam shifted to lean slightly on the car door.

"I asked for directions and walked." Dean was fuming so Sam made sure he heard him laugh.

Straightening his jacket Dean caught Sam's expression and Sam quickly changed the subject as he knew Dean would not forgive him if he pressed the matter. "Anyway, Aliyah is in their trying to get signed up so when she comes out we can go in."

"That's fine, just tell me you have the keys?" Dean held his hand out.

"Aliyah has the keys." Sam's grin would not budge.

"Aww c'mon! Just thinking about her driving my baby makes me…" Dean's eyes glazed over with a look that wasn't entirely anger and quickly changed the subject, coughing slightly. "So what paper we from?

"You're such a perv." Sam shook his head. "Elkhart News, it's the local paper."

"Hey if you had some chick steal your car, you know you'll be thinking along the same lines. Although you'd need to have your own car for someone to even try." Dean pointed out with a sly grin. "She not done yet?"

Just as he spoke, Aliyah came walking around the corner. As soon as she spotted Dean she slowed, crossed her arms and grinned. "You came to apologize or carry on being a dick?"

"You ganna gimmie my keys?" Dean's hand was instantly ready to receive them, however Aliyah wasn't quite done.

"I'll give you the keys when I hear your apology. So, what's it gonna be champ?" Her relentless stare could kill anyone who dared to catch it or run from it and Dean did not want to go down this road again.

"Fine… I apologize. I'm Sorry. Now… keys." Dean relaxed slightly as the keys landed in his hand. "Never again baby I swear!" He said as he ran his hand over the car.

Before Dean could continue his one-sided conversation, Aliyah spoke. "So, I'm all signed up. I've just got to wait for Linda to give me a call back by Monday. CRB checks." She smiled and continued. "You guys ready?"

"Just about, they didn't happen to give you anything for us to use?" Sam straightened his jacket and sighed as Dean opened the trunk of his car and began rummaging through.

"Not really, it was just paperwork and questions about me and why I wanted to join; nothing exciting. I'd just go in and mention Jessica if I was you, can't be that hard to find something." With a smile, Aliyah placed her hands in her pockets. "Good luck and keep me posted. I'm gonna head into town a sec so I'll meet you both back here in about an hour and a half I think."

"Sounds great." Dean emerged from behind the trunk with a smart suit jacket.

"I'll let you know how it goes." Sam said with a sympathetic expression.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. "See you in a bit." Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, as she tried not to look at Dean, Aliyah turned fully and walked off. She knew this would happen, _what the hell!_ Just as she turned the corner, she heard Deans voice behind.

"Aliyah wait." He jogged to reach her, causing her to stop.

"I don't get it. Can we please go one day without trying to bite each other's throat out?" Her words stopped him in his tracks. Aliyah turned so he was within view.

"That would be great." Dean slowly walked the few feet to her.

"So, let's just smooth the air because I don't get it. I am fully aware of what this life is all about. I lived it in more ways than one. So please… I'm grateful you're trying to look after me, but there is a difference between trying to keep me safe and treating me like a child." Her words fired and hit hard. She stood with her side to him. "Please?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck looking uncomfortable before he could answer she spoke again. "Look Sam's waiting for you; you should go." Her tone wasn't giving anything away, but her eyes were saying everything as she smiled

"He can wait. Look this has nothing to do with me not believing you can do this, that's not what I meant by asking you to wait at home. I know you can handle this; believe me, I do. I would prefer it if you could hang back a little that's all." Dean's voice was full of honesty and it was breath of fresh air.

"Thank you." Aliyah sighed with relief. "For being honest." Aliyah looked at him with a defeated smile "Fine. I'll hold back, but only until I hear back from the lady in there and then we take it from there. That okay?" She took her hands out her pockets and brushed her hair out her eyes.

"Fair enough."

It had taken Aliyah only twenty minutes to get from The Red Cross and into town, a personal best. She sat in a tattoo shop, waiting for what seemed like hours.

"Do you have any idea when I'll be next? I was meant to be meeting someone at half-past four, I've been here forty-five minutes already." Aliyah was nervous.

"I'm sorry, he's just finishing up." The lady behind the counter was apologetic, smiling as she checked her computer. There was a Bing noise and the lady looked up. "Miss Aliyah Kaine, room 2 please."

Aliyah smiled as she passed the receptionist. _Why am I so damn nervou_s_? _Her thoughts screamed as she entered the room on her right.

Just as she closed the door behind her, a nervous smile spread across her lips. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Josh." She folded her arms, fake smile in place. Aliyah never thought in a million years, she would see him again. The last time she saw him, was when he decided she wasn't good enough and left her for some girl called Mandy. At the time it was devastating, but after a week, she forgot why she liked him. This was before the whole Vampire nabbing.

"Aliyah! Wow, I haven't seen you in years." The shock was clear in his voice as he stood and walked over to her. She couldn't help the hug, it was a natural thing with people she knew. She was waiting for the questioning.

"Gosh, it's really been that long. But I bet this is an awesome job, by the way, what's with the whole, doctors vibe?" She gestured to the tattoo station.

"Yes, I love it. I own this place actually, so perks are I get to tattoo and I get a cut of everyone else's work too." His smile was large. "Well, I thought I would try something new. We get a lot of drop in's alongside appointments and it can be a bit hectic, flicking from computer program to the next, plus knowing which artist is free, so I thought once we have the clients name in the drop-in or appointment lists, artist pushes a button, customers name comes up with room and everyone knows where they are going. Sounds stupid doesn't it." Josh rubbed the back of his neck as his smile softened.

"Oh no, makes sense, if it's working then that's great I guess." She always did like his smile. She kicked herself the second the thought entered her mind.

"So, you didn't come for a reunion, so what can I do you for?" Josh showed Aliyah to the tattoo chair and took a seat on the stool next to it.

"Well, I was hoping to have these tattooed if possible." She reached into her pocket and brought out an A4 sized paper with multiple symbols on.

He looked at the page as she handed it to him, and then back to her. "You want all of these?" He looked skeptical.

"Yep. There should be three, but I'll be getting more at some point." She looked relaxed as she answered.

The symbols to anyone else would be weird, but for Aliyah, they meant her life. The first was a protection pentacle to prevent a demon possession, the second was too ward of Angels; after the encounters Dean and Sam had explained, she was not taking any chances; and the third was a pattern of vines to go behind and lighten the look of the other two.

"Fair enough. Where did you have in mind?" Aliyah caught a glint in his eye as he asked, yet she ignored it.

"Down my spine; I know it will take a while but I was hoping to get this done pretty quickly." Aliyah maneuverer herself so her legs were now resting on the bed and her back sat upright. "If you don't mind." She kept her smile.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch, but I guess you're ok with that. So, if you wouldn't mind removing your top and lying face down for me, we can get started." Turning he began fiddling with the ink and tools, allowing her to get comfy.

Aliyah could see the small mirror he had hidden on his desk, most people wouldn't but she knew deep down what type of guy he was. _Perv_, she thought. Just as she lay on the table, she noticed his movements slowed. _Too bad, it's called a halt neck dickhead_. She thought with a smile. Her hair fell from the band, cascading down her back as she pulled it towards the front. "Ready." Lying on the bed she gritted her teeth and squeezed both hands into fists.

"I like a girl who takes charge." He laughed to himself, a small self-satisfied sound. "Now, I take it you've had tattoos before, so you know how this is going to go?" He shifted his chair to sit beside her.

"This is my first, but I know the deal. How long will this take?" Aliyah glanced back and caught his eye. _That glint is pissing me off._

"Wow, fair enough. The years really did do a number on you. I like it." Josh started the tattoo machine. "Well, it'll take me an hour, maybe two. Why you gotta be somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"I do, but take as long as you need. You get started n I'll just send a text." Aliyah had already started to get bored.

"Fair enough." The second the needle hit Aliyah's skin, Josh paused, expecting her to flinch or move, yet she stayed in the same position texting.

An hour and a half later…

"Well I am impressed… seriously. I've never had a newbie who only needed one break with a back tattoo. You sat well." Josh wiped his brow with one hand as he wiped Aliyah's back with the other.

"Yeah, well, trust me when I say it hurt like a bitch. Dammit, I need a drink." Aliyah sat up, stretching; her whole back ached. "You did everything how it was on the paper, no alterations?" She glanced at him.

"I did everything how you wanted. I may not get it, but I wouldn't dream of changing something a person wanted." His smile was cocky.

"Thank you. Do I pay you or the lady outside?" Aliyah cupped her hair to the side, as she stood to look in the mirror. It was better than the picture. "You changed the vines." She looked over to him with a look of _'I'll let you off' _before turning to smile at the finished work.

"Well, I couldn't have you with just any vines. These go better than the picture, but I promise the two round things are done how you wanted. I figured they look too detailed to be just anything." He took off his gloves and stood. "So how you like it?" He came and stood beside the mirror.

"It's better than I thought it would be, the achiness is wearing off."

"It will. Let me give it one last wipe and cover it. It'll need to be covered for the next twelve hours. It will need to be cleaned in two because it gets gunky but that's normal, it's just excess ink; then once before you go bed and when you get up. Oh and make sure you buy some form of nappy cream to put on when you've clean it, it'll help it heal." Digging in his draw, he brought out a new tube of nappy cream called Bepanthan and handed it to her. "Something like this."

"Why do you have this in your drawer?" Aliyah was confused.

"Well I need it to put on my clients once I've cleaned the tattoo. Obviously." Josh scoffed.

"Thank you." She replied, gritting her teeth and forcing the tube back in his hand. Glad it reminded her how lucky she was. "How much do I owe you?" Aliyah's smile settled as she watched Josh place the tube back in his draw and grab a wipe.

"Don't worry about it." He gently wiped her back, the sting was instant but she held her own. He reached for the cling film.

"Don't be stupid, its pound tattoo, easy." She turned to face him.

"And like I said, I own the place. Look it was nice seeing you. In all honesty, I'm just sorry I was a jerk to you back then, so take this as a huge apology." Gently he stuck the cling film to her back before continuing. "You mentioned earlier you wanted a drink. Fancy meeting me for one later today?"

Aliyah had no interest in Josh in any way, but it was the least she could do. "Sure, why not." Her smile was fake as she gathered her belongings. "I'll meet you at The Bell. Say half eight?" Her hand was on the door handle and the door open, before he gave his answer.

"Great. I'll see you then." Josh's smile was huge.

"Yep, sorry, places to be and people to meet. See you later." She let her hand remain as she stopped just outside. "Did you wanna tell the lady at the front? I don't fancy being skinned for not paying."

"Oh shit yeah." Quickly he followed her into the reception. "Hey, don't worry about the payment for this one, it's taken care of." His smile vanished as he heard the front door close.

As Aliyah walked back to the car, she could feel the breeze gently tickle her back. It felt like the tattoo needle was taking another whack, but she hoped it would budge soon, she hated pain.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, where you been?" Dean lent on his car with a burger firmly between his fingers and 'Back in Black' blasting from the car.

"Sorry, took longer than I thought." Her smile widened the closer she got. "So what do you think?" Turning her back to face him she moved her hair to let him see.

"Wow! When we said you needed to get inked, I didn't think you'd go this far." Dean placed his burger on the bonnet, wiped his fingers and began inspecting the tattoo.

"You don't like it?" She glanced over her shoulder as she felt his fingers gently brush the cling film.

"Oh no, it looks pretty good. Plus people won't have a clue what it's for. Very nice." He patted the space next to him while his free hand-picked his burger back up.

"Where's Sam?" She glanced through the window screen and back.

"He's still in there. I couldn't handle it. I swear if that old lady was any slower, she'd be a turtle." Dean resumed his position against the car. "I don't know how you managed to sit thought it?" He took a bite.

"Honestly, I felt like you did, I just figured enough was at stake that I should try not to get arrested." Her smile was natural. After a few moments of silence, Aliyah spoke again. "Oh, just so you know I'm off for a drink at half 8." She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Sounds great; who with?" Dean scrunched the burger packet up and put in back in the bag.

"Well, it's a guy called Josh, the tattooist." She said, sounding very sorry for herself.

"Ok?" His attention was all hers.

"He's my ex, but I only agreed because he did the tattoo for free. I didn't exactly insist on paying so I guess it's my own fault. I just wanted to get out of there." She let out a sigh and leaned back on her elbows. "Why did it have to be him."

"Aliyah, he's an ex for a reason. Stop worrying. If it makes you feel better me n Sam can swing by about nine." He looked down and smiled. "Is he that much of a douche?" Nudging her leg he pointed to the tall handsome man walking towards. "Sam's here…. SAM." He waved as if to say hurry up.

"What's up?" Sam said, hurrying to their side.

"Just tell her she can stop worrying please." Dean said walking over to the bin with his rubbish.

"For what?" Sam looked confused.

"My ex asked me for a drink. Basically, he refused to let me pay, sorry I didn't insist on paying for my tattoo and instead I've got to go for a drink at half 8." Aliyah was clearly sulking.

"If you don't want to go, then don't. Look it can't be that bad, he's an ex for a reason isn't he?" Sam gave her a reassuring look as Dean patted his shoulder.

"That's what I said. I think she'll feel better if we slip in about nine."

"Sure. Stop worrying, now c'mon, let's get you home and I can fill you in." Sam's hand reached out and Aliyah instantly grabbed hold.

"So what'd you think?" Her smile spread quickly as she showed Sam the Tattoo.

"Wow that's pretty good. Inscriptions are spot on so I'd say you're a fully-fledged hunter. Congratulations." He gently gave her a hug; being tall had benefits as his arm reached more of her shoulders than back.

"Why thank you." Just as she got to the car, she sighed. "I really wish I'd just paid the money." She was back to sulking. Sam and Dean exchanged amused looks as they took their seats. She forgot about the tattoo and fully lent on the cushion behind her. "Yeah that hurts!" Her hand covered her eyes as she repeated the word 'Fuck,' under her breath till the pain died down.

Sam and Dean just grinned.

The drive back from town only took about fifteen minutes. It was slow for the afternoon so not many cars hit Carlton Road. A left, right, left and they were home.

"Can one of you guys help me? I really need to get this cling film off." Aliyah rushed through her door and stood on her stairs to see herself in the mirror that hung on the wall.

"Well how long did he say it's gotta be on for?" Sam hung his coat in the cupboard and stood at the bottom banister.

"Twelve hours, but I can take it off to clean it." Aliyah did not like the idea of sleeping with this on her back.

"Well, how about you wait till you get changed. It's…" He looked at his phone. "… Four forty-five, so you've got three hours and forty-five minutes tops. I'd say leave it another hour, then you can jump in the shower, clean it then." Sam's voice was reassuring as always.

Aliyah walked back downstairs and sighed. "Fine." Taking the last step she looked up. "You are really tall."

"I am. It has its benefits, but also downfalls." His smile was definitely amused. "Stop trying to find reasons to not go." Sam blurted out.

"I'm not; I just don't want to, but I really should. Anyway let's forget about that for now, I'm starving!" Aliyah shimmied her way into the kitchen and delved into the freezer.

It didn't take her long to have, chips and chicken sizzling in the oven. She heard a voice from the kitchen door and looked up.

"Smells good, what're we having?" Dean parked himself on the breakfast table chair, leaning on his elbows.

"Sweet chili chicken, sweet potato chips and sweetcorn." Aliyah said absently, her mind still on the evening to come.

"I never thought I'd hear the word 'sweet' so many times in a meal." Dean stated.

"Very funny." Her expression lightened with a half-smile. "Shouldn't be too long, my sweet dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Aliyah stirred the sweetcorn and placed the spoon beside the hob. With a sigh to her lips, she walked happily over to the breakfast bar and took a seat at the counter.

"What are you worried about?" Dean sighed. "What did he do?"

"I'm not worried; Okay I am." A lump caught in her throat, so she cleared it before speaking again. "Could we just not."

Dean realized a few things as she spoke.

"Sure." He studied her expression a second and changed the mood. "Well, tonight will be fine. It's just a few drinks and Sammy and I will be there for an alibi should you need one." Dean nodded with a smile, while Aliyah giggled.

"It'll be touch and go, but I'll give you a nod if I need a hand, you know, chokehold and all." The two shared a laugh.

Pots piled beside the sink while Dean and Sam chilled on the sofa.

"Anything new?" Aliyah asked as she walked in and lent on the sofa beside Dean.

"Not really. We've just been through a few things so we're okay for a bit." Sam replied with a smile.

"Any excuse." Aliyah replied. "Any chance one of you could help with my tattoo if that's ok?"

"Sure. Be right there." Dean took a swig of his beer and placed it on the floor for his return.

Sam smiled to himself.

Aliyah sat in front of the bed, on the floor, waiting for Dean. She smiled as he entered the room. "Thank you. It's gonna hurt like a bitch but it really needs cleaning."

Dean took a seat and laughed. "Wuss."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I catch my own spiders these days thank you!" Aliyah replied as she felt Dean's touch across her back.

She shivered.

The smile on Dean's lips remained as he felt the shiver run down Aliyah's back. "Oh, improved enough for spiders? Well, it beats the constant phone calls we used to get. What did you ask me that one time, oh yeah, 'Can a spider be a vampire?' I mean, really?" Aliyah could hear the amusement in his voice and scoffed.

"Excuse me, in my defense I barely knew what spiders were, let alone a vampire, so, yes, I asked that stupidly funny question, which I now know is extremely stupid."

"Well I'm sorry your highness, lack of pain tolerance trumps fear of spiders in the wuss department. But today I've good news, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt due to lack of information on the, Being a Wuss, rules."

"Oh thank you." She couldn't help smiling like a Cheshire cat.

His fingers gently peeled the surgical tape from her skin and soon enough it was off. "So any plans on how you're actually going to clean this?" Dean's question was out the blue, which confused her slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm talking about, it's your back that needs cleaning, so unless you have long arms it's gonna be kinda difficult." He watched her face change as she realized what he was saying. "Was it just the tape you needed help with?" Dean lent back on his elbows.

"Ooh, yeah forgot about that. Yeah, it was just the tape until you said that." Aliyah ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well I can help." Aliyah gave him a look that said everything. "What, do you have long enough arms, no, so I'll be back in a minute." His expression softened as he walked into her bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth and a towel. "I promise to be gentle."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Predictions and Judgmental eyes.

Soon enough Aliyah arrived at the pub, and she spotted Josh the second she walked in. _You're such a dick_, was what she wanted to say, yet the words came out, "Hi, were you waiting long?" The smile that pinned itself to her lips was seriously hurting her cheeks, but she had been there less than a minute, so she figured it was too soon to cause drama.

"No, figured I'd get here early and grab a table. Saturday nights get stupidly busy." He gave her a hug as she sat beside him. "So, how's the back?" He added.

"Not bad. Hard to clean due to short arms, but it's done and covered." She sat her bag on the floor beside her feet and tried to relax. "What made you get into tattooing?" The question fired out to avoid awkward silences.

"Well, funny enough, after we broke up, I got thinking about what I wanted to do with my life. Stacking shelves wasn't getting me anywhere, helping at the hospital wasn't getting me anywhere and a few people started taking interest in my drawings, so I figured I'd take a risk. Sold a few at first to make some cash, then worked with a few tattooist's to get the vibe, but felt I needed to see my work being done by my hand, so got trained up and bam, here I am; owner and tattooist."

"Wow sounds like you've really done well for yourself. Congrats." She took a glance over to the bar. "You fancy a drink?"

"Yeah one sec." Josh's hand shot up and soon enough the lad at the bar came in view. They nodded at each other and Josh turned back to her. "He'll bring us some drinks; you still like Kopparberg?" His smile seemed genuine.

"I do, surprised you remembered." She couldn't help the giggle that followed.

"I may have been a dick, as you say, but I do remember the little things." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You only remember because it's booze." She joked.

"Yeah, true." With that the drinks arrived. "Thanks mate, I'll pay at the end." Josh shook the bar-tenders hand and took a swig of his pint. "So, what are you doing these days? Any career changes?" Josh asked as he came up for air. Aliyah was kind of surprised to be having a friendly conversation like this. After all he did break her heart.

"I'm a deputy manager at The Bar in Hockley, but part time, I do full time hours but deputise when they need me." She pushed the hair back behind her ear. "Not to exciting but beats part time at the book shop." She took a swig of the bottle and couldn't help letting it linger on her lips.

"Sounds exciting. I thought you hated bars because, and I quote _"they are full of obnoxious bar staff"." _His smile was wide as he took a drink.

"I did say that yes." Aliyah tucked her hair behind her ear again. "But a year after we split, I kind of needed to break out a little, so I too took a risk and it's paying off." She took a deep breath.

"Oh right. Fair play. Oh, by the way, and please tell me to shut up if I'm crossing the line, but I just wanted to say I'm glad you're ok." He placed his beer back on the table and leaned in slightly. "I heard what happened to you, the whole kidnapping thing."

Aliyah really wanted to punch him right about now for bring it up, but the fact he looked sincere, stopped that thought. "Oh yeah, that. Well, sadly these things happen and that time it was me, so… yeah. Thank you." She did not know where to look. Her hands were clammy.

The door to the bar caught her ear and she knew, without even looking who was stepping through. The smell of old leather, whiskey and gunpowder slid by her and a gentle finger traced across her back as he walked by. She shivered and couldn't help the smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Yet before Josh could finish his sentence Aliyah jumped in.

"It's fine. Honest." Adjusting her position, slightly, she leant back in her chair and made sure she could see the boys. She watched as Dean turned around, leant casually on the bar with a whiskey planted in his hand. His eyes locked onto to hers and winked as the glass touched his lips.

Aliyah was not paying attention to Josh at all in those short seconds, she bit her lip and she dragged her attention back to the conversation as he spoke again.

"So, you seeing anyone?" Josh's words slapped her in the face as her sense of hearing returned.

"Me?" Was the only word that came out.

"Yes, you. Who else?" Josh sat back and placed his left foot on the other knee.

"Sorry, did not expect that question at all." She grabbed the bottle on the table and took a drink; a long drink. "Hmm, I'm just gonna get a new drink, be right back." She managed to say with half a mouth full. Before Josh could reply, Aliyah had made it halfway to the bar. Naturally she gravitated towards Sam and Dean.

"I take it everything's going smoothly." Dean stated as he turned so his back was towards the table.

"Please. Nothing is smooth about him." She turned and smiled towards Josh, just to let him know she'd be back soon. Sadly. "Hi Sam." She couldn't help the childish smile as she spoke his name.

"Hi Aliyah." Sam grinned back. "You holding up ok?"

"Yeah, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Her hand quickly shot up and the bar tender appeared. "I'll take one S&L Kopparberg and a pint of whatever Josh is having." The guy vanished so Aliyah resumed talking. "He just gives me the creeps, but I'm kinda thinking that's just me."

Dean caught the female bar tender's attention, like always, nudged his glass, and just as Aliyah's order came, so did Dean's. "Say the word and we'll come over ok."

"Thanks, I'll push my hair behind my ear if I need you." She smiled sweetly as she picked up the drinks.

Dean instinctively watched as she walked away, a few seconds later Sam cleared his throat.

"Something you not telling me?"

Dean looked to his left and took a swig. "Shut up!"

"Fine." Sam shuck his head in amusement before taking a drink. "Oh, by the way. I was thinking about the case…"

Aliyah placed the drinks on the table and smiled as she sat down. She noticed Josh's eyes had clocked Dean, so she quickly spoke. "Sorry about that."

His attention snapped to her once more. "It's cool." Josh looked her up and down. "God, I can't believe I messed it up." He was leaning with a hint of cockiness.

"Well you did, but let's not go down that road." She smiled, with a slightly confused expression as she took a drink. Then he filled in the blanks.

"No, no, what would it take for us to be together? Would I need to look like him?" Josh sat forward so he was slightly closer to her and pointed over to Dean. She gripped her teeth and glanced over to see Sam and Dean talking. Her expression was growing from confusion to amusement, mixed with anger.

"Look. Seeing you today got me thinking about us. We were good together. I may not be like that guy over there, but we can be good together again, how about it?" Aliyah watched as he began leaning in, for what looked like a kiss. Her hand planted itself firmly in his face as he reached a few inches away.

"I'm not interested Josh." Aliyah pushed him back slightly before removing her hand.

"What?" Josh's tone changed.

"Are you deaf as well as Dumb?" Aliyah shook her head. "Look, I was really starting to think this was a good idea, to the point, at least, where we could be civil with each other, but not now. I'm grateful for the tattoo and grateful for the apology, if it was even real. Since I set my eyes on you, I've wanted nothing more than to punch the crap out of you for hurting me, I hate you for what you did to me, but I was prepared to suck it up! But if you thought giving me a free tattoo and buying me a drink would get us back together you are so far from the truth." Aliyah had finally relaxed. She was definitely pissed, but she was happy that her gut feeling was right. Aliyah hadn't realised her voice was loud enough now for even the boys to hear.

"I can't believe you're pinning what happened all on me." The second Josh's words hit Aliyah's ears, she snapped.

"Pinning… Oh lets go there shall we… firstly Josh you tried to control my life! You cut my dad out of my life again, you used me for a place to sleep, for sex, for money! You messed things up because you thought you could have your cake and eat it. Sorry you didn't mess things up, you fucked things up!" She squeezed her fingers into fists. "Secondly, for the record, you will never be like him… he's way out of your league to catch up!" Quickly Aliyah was on her feet. Grabbing her drink, she made her way to the bar. She was fuming.

Sam and Dean had caught the back end of the conversation, only hearing some due to the distance. Dean smiled to himself as he turned.

"What happened?" He tried to catch her eye, but it took a few tries before she would look at him.

"I told you he was after something, the jack-ass thought we could get back together and tried to kiss me!" Aliyah was tapping her finger on the bar with frustration as Dean's expression darkened.

"He did what?" Dean stood and grabbed her shoulders, so she'd look at him properly. "You want me to smoke him?" His question was genuine.

"Dean don't be stupid." Sam's voice chimed in, which helped. "Look, leave him to it. We'll drive you home."

"Which, Dean or Josh?" Grabbing her drink again, she realized her bag was still sitting at the table. "Shit! My bag." Aliyah placed her head in her hands, burying her fingers in her hair.

"Stay here and Sammy will get it for you." Dean looked towards his brother and he got the hint.

"Course, I'll be back in a few." Sam offered and smiled.

As the pair watched Sam head towards Josh, Aliyah sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Stop it, from what we heard, he had it coming.'" Dean's lips curled to a smile.

"Oh shit, you heard that?" Her hands rested over her face for a second before she giggled in embarrassment.

"What was he saying by the way, it was a little low on his side?" Deans interest peeked and Aliyah saw his ego boost slightly.

"He asked me if he needed to look like you in order for us to get back together." The embarrassed grin was plain to see.

Meanwhile…

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but can I just grab that bag." Sam reached down but found Josh quickly grabbing his arm.

"Hey buddy, that belongs to my girlfriend." Josh was determined.

Aliyah heard the word girlfriend fly out of Josh's mouth, while Dean could swear blind, she had steam coming out of her ears. Before he realized, she had gone and was marching towards Sam and Josh.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Aliyah was pissed. "I suggest you take your filthy hands off of Sam or my fist is going in your face!" Aliyah lunged forward but found Dean had grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so he stood in front.

"Aliyah calm down." Dean's voice was smooth as he grabbed at her attention. "Please, let us handle this." He placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead which threw her off guard, even Sam was confused.

"I suggest you listen to what the young lady was saying and take your hand off my brother." Dean's expression was stern.

"Oh really… what you think coz you look like you work out, you can just come over here and steal my girl?" Josh let go of Sam and poked Dean in his chest. "Hmmm… what's this got to do with you?"

Before Dean could give a reply, two bouncers appeared beside them. "Excuse me gentlemen, do we have a problem?" Asked one.

Quickly Aliyah cleared her throat and jumped in, as she recognized them from her bar. "Carl, Marco. Sorry, no problem." She smiled as she came into view.

The group hadn't realised the bar was almost silent with on lookers, but that soon changed when Marco and Carl came in.

"Oh hey Aliyah. Didn't see you there. Are these guys giving you trouble?" Marco asked as he gave her a hug. Carl did also.

"These guys aren't, but Josh sure is." Aliyah took one look at Josh; he was trying to mask the fear of being thrown out.

"Oooh. So, this is Josh." Marco shook his head. "We're gonna need you to leave."

Carl manoeuvred behind him as his partner spoke, cutting off Josh's exit. Not that he had anywhere to go.

"Are you kidding me?!" Josh was not impressed. "This guy tries to steal my girl's bag," His finger pointed straight at Sam, "and this guy was eyeing her up!" Aliyah was a little shocked and Dean glanced at her quickly, clearing his throat. "and you're asking me to leave? Some bouncers you are." Josh tried stepping around Marco, but it didn't work.

"Josh, we all know you're getting nowhere with Aliyah. If anything he has better chance than you, that's if they aren't together already." Marco pointed towards Dean. "So let's just leave it at that shall we."

What was everyone's obsession with her and Dean suddenly? Yeah, she thought he was hot, but he never thought of her like that, did he? Aliyah blushed as she remembered the conversation the other night. She momentarily couldn't look at him.

Carl quickly looked towards Aliyah and mouthed _who's He?_ Meaning Dean and Aliyah smiled and mouthed back his name. Carl gave an approving look and went back to the job. Aliyah's smile grew as she giggled to herself.

Carl grabbed Josh's hands and brought them around to his back, so he was able to walk him out easily. It was over in a matter of seconds.

"You ok?" Aliyah asked Sam.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse. Here's your bag." Sam handed her the bag and smiled. "I'll meet you both outside." He rubbed her arm before exiting.

"I'm sorry Dean." Aliyah could not look, or sound, anymore apologetic then she did.

"Don't be stupid." He let out a sigh as if to say, _well now that's done_. "Ooo did Josh manage to tell you anything about why he chose me to compare with," he shifted so he stood slightly in front. "Is it because I'm adorable?" He flashed her his most amazing smile while everything about him screamed _I am so not dropping this_.

"Oh shut up." Aliyah swung her bag on her shoulder, rolled her eyes and stormed off, annoyed but with a smile.

Dean was so smug.

As she reached outside Carl and Marco collared her.

"Hey Aliyah, sorry we didn't realize it was you." Carl gave her another hug.

"Its fine guys honest, I'm glad you were here. Thank you for helping." Her smile was large as she hugged Marco.

"So what was that all about?" Marco asked as he let her out of the hug.

"He gave me a free tattoo in exchange for a friendly drink. Which turned into him trying to kiss me and so on" She placed her hands in her pockets.

"Well at least you can say you tried." Carl shrugged before glancing between the two men that joined them. "So who are these fine looking men?"

"Sorry, Sam, Dean, this is Marco and Carl."

The lads all shook hands.

"They're staying at my place while in town. Old friends from the hospital days."

"It's nice to meet some friends at last." Carl smiled, "We've never seen Aliyah here hang out with anyone." He crossed his arms in playful annoyance.

"That's right. If she's not working, she's at home. We keep trying to get her out, but this one is stubborn, so work your magic for us boys." Marco gave her a playful nudge as he looked at her with a touch of worry.

"And on that note, we're off. Bye boys." Aliyah laughed as she pulled Sam and Dean away.

"Come on! You're breaking my heart!" Marco shouted, laughing as he watched her walk off.

"I promise we will go out one night, you happy! See you later." Aliyah waved as Dean, Sam and herself walked off into the square. "Oh, and don't forget I'm on next weekend so I need you both okay!" Their reply was a high wave.

"Sorry about that guys." Aliyah stated as she took a deep breath embarrassed they had to hear that.

"Don't worry about it." He wanted to ask more but, chose to do so another time. "How do you know them by the way? They don't seem like you'd met them going shopping." Dean asked as he placed his hands in his pockets. Sam walked casually to the right of Dean.

"They're bouncers obviously, but work for the bar." Aliyah's smile softened. "The first shift I did, I got into some trouble with a group of guys. They refused to let me leave and get on with my work and thankfully Carl and Marco were the two bouncers on the door. They kicked them all out and came back to see if I was ok. Since then I don't trust any other bouncers on my shifts." Aliyah joined Sam and Dean in their line.

"Makes sense. They seem decent." Sam replied.

"They are. I've used some of the others but they don't do a good enough job. I've always ended up doing the bouncing myself."

"Fair play. Quick question." Dean cleared his throat. "Did one of them touch my ass or was that you?" He looked hopeful that it was Aliyah.

"I would say that was Carl. I'd take ownership but your face right now is priceless." Aliyah mocked as she watched Dean's face go into slight worried shock. "Oh come on, Marco and Carl are a couple, you're safe. Although Carl did like what he saw." Dean quickly looked at her.

"That is not funny. I will say I'm pretty irresistible, but I do not swing that way." He straightened his jacket awkwardly.

"Chill it Mr Muscle…" Aliyah hooked her arm neatly around Deans and lent her head on his shoulder for reassurance. "You should be glad it was Carl, Sam on the other hand, he's gotta watch for Marco."

Sam instantly looked at her. "Me? Why?" It was such an innocent question.

"He loves tall guys, and no one comes as tall as you." She held a Cheshire cat grin while Dean laughed and joined her.

"I wonder what he wanted to do with you."

"Shut up!" Sam gave them both his bitch-face.

Before they knew it, they reached the car. Unknowing to Josh, Dean had already noticed him following them. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? The cars right here?" Sam's hand was on the door handle as he watched Dean scurry off.

"Is he seriously going to take a leak down an ally? He'll get arrested if they catch him you know." Aliyah lent on the bonnet of the car and sighed.

"I hope that's it; he'll tell us when he gets back." Sam smiled. "Are you okay after all the commotion?"

"Yeah. Better now I'm out of there. I just can't believe I nearly fell for his bullshit again." She held her face in her hands.

"Fell for what? You had a drink with an ex. That's not falling for anything. Besides, you did expect something, and you said it yourself. I would say you were prepared." Sam lent back next to her they waited.

"True, I didn't think I'd freak out so much that's all and to make matters worse, the creep asked me if I was seeing someone and I froze!" She dare not look at him.

"So, you froze." Sam nudged her playfully. "Will you stop moping? So what. You didn't give an answer. A proper guy would have taken that as a yes or why you asking me that question. He just saw that as-a, '_oh good it can't be serious'._ He's a jerk." Sam sighed and looked concerned. "What is he doing?"

Dean entered the alleyway, and like clockwork Josh stepped out from beside a dumpster.

"You do know it's rude to follow people." Dean slowed his pace to allow him to come into proper view. "I'm going to give you your first and only warning, Josh." Dean rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "Stay away from Aliyah."

"What you gonna do about it?" Josh was inches from Dean's face, which did not go down well.

"Would you like a mint, I mean seriously dude, your breath is just… wow!" Dean stepped back a few places.

"Aliyah is my girl! How about you back off. This has nothing to do with you!" Josh pushed Dean, which amused him more than pissing him off like Josh had hoped.

"Your girl. Hmm, last time I checked, Aliyah wasn't an object." Dean really wanted to punch him, only thing was, he knew this guy was the type to call the police, and with police came checks; something he really didn't want, but before he could say another word Josh's fist came flying toward him. That was all he needed. Quickly Dean's hand grabbed Josh's right arm and twisted, forcing it high up his back till he squealed like a pig. "Let's get one thing straight." He hissed. "Aliyah does not belong to you, she never will so back the fuck off and trust me when I say you really don't want to piss me off." Dean reached into the inside pocket and placed something against Josh's head. "Now if I hear you've been bothering her, or even mention this to the police, I'd be happy to tell them about your pervy ways with you tattoo clients." Dean felt Josh flinch when he mentioned his business. "The only reason I know this, is because a person would only call someone 'creepy' if they did something that warranted it."

"Who are you?" Josh asked as his arm went higher up his back.

"Your worst nightmare. That's who." Dean had let go of Josh and vanished before he turned around. When he came strolling out of the alleyway, Dean plastered a smile on his face.

"There you are!" Aliyah shouted over. "Where did you go?"

"Had to take a leak." Dean hunched his shoulders as he walked over to the driver's side door. "What can I say, I really needed to go."

"Tramp." Aliyah laughed as she shuffled from the bonnet. "Well I hope it was worth it."

Climbing into the car, Aliyah sat in the back with her legs across the backseat.

"Oh it was." Dean gave Sam a look that said, we need to talk, and they both took their places.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Second Coming.

The clock struck midnight and Jade was stuck making sure the bar closed for the night. She hated closes like these; long, boring and slow. Only one person made them enjoyable and she was playing hooky. Jade sighed, "You owe me, Aliyah Kaine."

Stepping out from behind the bar, Jade grabbed her bag, "Please, please, please," she muttered as she fished for her keys. Soon enough a small jingle hit her ears and she smiled.

As she finally reached the door to freedom, a noise caught her attention.

"Hello?" She was met with silence. Brushing it off as the ice machine, she sighed as her hand touched the handle, only a few seconds passed and it happened again, this time a louder rumble, like the sound of a chair dragging on the floor. From what she could tell, it seemed to come from the far side of the bar. She looked at the door and back.

"Look if anyone's here I'm sorry, we're closed!" She hoped her voice sounded clear and steady but deep down she knew she could not intimidate a fly. Her first thought had been that a serial killer was lurking in the shadows, followed by the slightly more likely possibility that a customer had passed out in the toilet and was slowly making their way out. Although, as the silence lengthened, they both seemed less and less probable.

Panic slowly crept in as she immediately began fumbling with her keys to find the right one. Her heart pounding, her palms starting to sweat. She could feel whom, or whatever was in the bar, moving closer and all she wanted was to get the hell out of there. "Stupid Aliyah, telling me to lock the door!" She said aloud, dashing out the door. She slammed it behind her and forced the key back into the barrel. The second it clicked, she breathed a huge sigh of relief and collapsed back against the door. She listened hard but all she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. Gradually she began to feel a bit embarrassed for freaking herself out over nothing.

The street was unusually empty for a Saturday night, Sunday morning. Not wanting to take any chances, Jade groped in her bag for her phone. "No… you have got to be kidding me!" She looked at her bag and slowly looked back at the door. _Just fetch it tomorrow, you can go one night without it, right?_ Taking a gulp and a deep breath, she knocked on the door and listened. Silence. "Oh stop being a silly girl; it's nothing but your imagination." Moving a strand of hair from her face Jade went back inside.

"Is she awake?" Dean mouthed in Sam's direction.

"Aliyah, you awake?" Sam asked as he turned towards the backseat. "She's fast asleep."

"Seriously? We've only been driving for two minutes." Dean was impressed.

"Guess she was tired. Leave her alone." Sam turned back to face the front. "So what was it you needed to talk to me about? You gave me that look you do."

"I don't have a look; I have a face." Dean turned right at the lights. "But, seeing as you mentioned it and before she wakes up, the reason for the alley was that Josh was following us."

"I know I clocked him when we came out of the bar," Sam replied.

"The bar. Huh."

"Yes, the bar. Did you not notice 'till we got to the car?" Sam started to grin.

"Course. I just didn't want to make it obvious." Dean glanced over at Sam, annoyed. "Anyway, that's beside the point. The little douche bag seems to think Aliyah is his; he was talking as if she is a friggin' object. So just, keep an eye out 'coz I don't think he got the message." Dean's voice dropped to a protective grow.

"Goes without saying. What exactly did you do?" Sam asked.

"I _may_ have broken his arm," Dean admitted. Sam did not look impressed. "I didn't hear or feel it snap so the dick might be in luck," Dean added.

"Unbelievable. You do know if he calls the police we're screwed, right?"

"He won't be calling the police," Dean answered in fact.

"And you know this how?" Sam's questions were starting to annoy Dean and he replied impatiently.

"He got kicked out of the bar just for being an ass; I doubt anyone would verify his statement. Can you just trust me on this?" Dean was not in the mood for an argument. It had been a long day; eventful night and he just wanted the bed.

"Fine… is that it?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Yeah."

Aliyah lay in the back. She could hear everything Sam and Dean were saying, yet the words just did not seem to sink in. Her mind was ridiculously calm, no worries, no fears, everything vanished and she was left with what seemed like an empty space. She knew everything yet nothing at the same time. _Peace?_ She questioned herself before she realized it was something much more.

She could not speak, her eyes remained closed and she no longer felt herself breathing. Despite the lack of panic, she realized she could not feel anything. _Is this what death feels like?_ The question, although no longer auditable, entered and left her mind the second she asked.

An answer came in the form of sounds, strung at the right time to form a close resemblance to words, yet she knew it was not from herself. "No Aliyah. Death… is much more than this." Silence lingered before it vanished once more to the words. "Let me show you."

With each flashing picture, the more graphic they became and the more she fought them to feel anything close to fear, yet the quicker she did so the quicker they flashed. They were terrifying. Blood, dismembered body parts, and horrific scenes a person should never see despite their best efforts. She knew it would take more than just dreaming to get out of this one and although she could not feel her body, she trusted it well enough to respond. With one single forceful thought, her mind responded and opened its door for a split second, just enough time for her nails to dig themselves into her palms. Pain flooded her senses until it filled every inch of her body, causing her skin to grow cold and a warm tickling sensation caught her skin. It worked.

"NO!" Aliyah screamed with a fast gasp for air.

Dean slammed on the breaks. "What the hell… Aliyah!" Lucky for Dean no one was in front or behind.

Panic ran in her voice. "I'm sorry… It's just…" Her words were barely understandable.

"Ok calm down. Take a deep breath… what's wrong?" Sam reached back and grabbed her hand; realizing blood was dribbling from her palm. He looked at Dean, who was trying to remain calm.

"I don't know, I really don't know! One minute I am awake, the next asleep… " Aliyah wiped her eyes on the back on her hand and Dean saw the damage. "Don't let me fall asleep!" She sobbed.

Pulling to the curb, Dean got out and got in the back. "Sam, you drive."

Aliyah had never shuck so much in her life. Even on the day, they found her at the side of a road, she appeared calm; now, she was like a vibrator with a broken switch.

The second Deans arms wrapped around her, Aliyah moved into him. He was the only thing at that moment that felt solidly real and she did not want to lose the feeling.

With help from Dean, Aliyah made it safely into her home. Something about the comfort of four walls helped her relax. She looked into her hands; inspecting the blooded mess.

_What in God's name was that?_ Was the only question she could think of which brought some reality to the situation that she really did not want. With a deep breath, she braced herself for the line of questioning that she knew would shortly come. So decided to strike first. "Before either of you ask what happened… at this moment I don't know." Her body was still visibly shaking.

Sam took a seat next to her. "Don't worry about that, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've gone ten rounds with a brick wall." Her smile was bleak.

"That bad."

"Oh yeah." The back of her hand quickly covered her eyes as she slumped down the sofa. "I don't want to sound rude; I really don't want to talk about it." She looked between the two and smiled.

"You scream out in the back seat almost making us crash, your physically shaking and you don't want to talk about it?" She could almost feel pissed off vibrations while he bit his tongue.

"Got it in one wonder boy… Now if you would please excuse me, I'm going to bed." She placed her hand on Sam's shoulder for support yet her legs did not feel like working.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances but said nothing.

"I got it." Dean gently placed his arm around her waist and smiled as he picked her up. Aliyah's head rested gently in the crook of his collarbone.

"Night Sam." She said, muffled by Dean's shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam smiled at Dean, sharing a nod.

The pounding of Dean's feet against the floor reverberated through him until her head mimicked the sensation. _Fantastic!_ She shouted at herself. _Just what I need._

Soon enough she was laying on her bed.

Dean took a seat on the windowsill. Aliyah knew he was trying to tie this to Josh, yet she also knew something like this, whatever this was, was far too planned and extraordinary for the likes of him. She could not help the smile as she looked at Dean. "Come on then…You're not going to let me sleep till you've got it out your system, so…" She sat up with must reluctance. "Hit me."

"That depends if you're feeling okay to answer." Dean's arms were firmly crossed.

"I'll answer… if I can." Aliyah took a deep breath and spoke again. "Get on with it."

"Fine." Dean took a seat on the bed and turned to look at her. "What do you remember?"

"I got in the car, and then the next minute I'm trying to breathe." Aliyah hugged her knees.

"Ok, before you nearly crashed the car, did you feel anything?" Aliyah could not help smiling at how Dean really wanted to make sure she knew she nearly crashed Baby. It was sweet. The shaking shortly started again as the word feel rang in her ears.

"Feel… I felt helpless Dean." She snapped, wiping the newly formed tears with the back of her blooded up hand. She took a breath and started again. "It felt like I was dreaming at first, a stupidly vivid dream, but then I couldn't feel anything; I couldn't feel myself breathing, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see." The more she spoke, the more came back to her. "_Let me show you."_ The words rushed her mind and quickly her hands were covering her face as she sobbed.

"Aliyah, look at me, what's wrong, what did you remember?" Dean held a string of worry in his voice, which she found comforting. Gathering herself, she quickly answered.

"Jade… I remember being shown someone and I think it was Jade; she would have been at work closing. Dean I've got to call her." Aliyah was panicking.

"Wait, back up… you were shown… by who? Aliyah, what aren't you telling me?" Aliyah cringed at the sternness of his voice. She hesitated so Dean continued. "I'm being serious."

"I don't know Dean… can you just shut up and call the bar." She looked at him anxiously. "Please?"

Without another word, Aliyah watched as Dean produced his phone and held it out for her and with a slight hesitation she grabbed it and was dialing the number before Dean had a chance to move his hand.

After two rings, someone picked up. A lump caught in her throat. "Hello?" She was met with silence. "Hello!" a second later the phone was put down. She glared at the phone. "Dean… I need to get to the bar." She looked at him. "As in five minutes ago."

With no word from Dean the whole journey, all three had climbed back into the car. The tension between Aliyah and Dean would need to be cut with a pretty big knife to break it; good thing Sam had been awake.

Aliyah stepped from the back seat and fiddled with her keys until the correct one was selected.

"Aliyah." She turned and saw Dean.

"Yeah?" She did not like upsetting him and hoped he understood her mood.

"Let us go first, just in case someone's still inside." Dean could not help hovering, he was primed and ready to go, and he just needed Aliyah to think straight.

"Don't forget, you've had a pretty rough night and you're not looking too great. IF anything or anyone is still there, can you honestly say you can handle them?" Sam's smile peaked though his concerned expression. She knew he was right, knew they both were.

"Okay." She looked to Dean and turned the key. It wasn't locked.

Sam and Dean took their positions either side of the door, guns in one hand and flashlight in the other. With a nod to each other, Dean pushed the door and went first, Sam hot on his tail.

Aliyah held back, counting to exactly one minute before entering. They never give her a time limit.

The room was icy cold, sending goosebumps across their skin.

"Something's wrong." Aliyah whispered, her heart was racing as she spoke, skipping beats along the way, or so she thought. Either that or it was too fast to feel.

The bar was simply that. A drinking establishment created to get you hammered. Plenty of seats scattered around tables; the bar itself stretched the length of the right wall, leaving a gap close to the end for two tables next to the window. Behind the counter, bottles, glasses, and snacks lined the shelves ready to be used and abused.

"Nothing so far." Sam answered, still making sure everywhere was safe.

Dean nodded again and both reached the door to the kitchen. This time Sam went first; his presence towering making it impossible to see in front of him. Just as he moved, was when Aliyah saw her. There, just by the entrance into the staff room, lay Jade.

Aliyah's thoughts were swimming. _How, why?_ Both were impossible to answer. Before she had time to process the situation, Aliyah felt Dean's arms wrap around her, and Sam seemed to be talking on the phone.

Dean helped her back into the bar and to a seat as he knelt in front of her. "Aliyah, look at me." When she didn't respond, he placed his finger under her chin and moved her head to look at him. She closed her eyes; tears rolling down her cheeks. "This isn't your fault."

She wanted to believe him, yet she could not. The facts were all there; she saw it happen, was shown it happening by the looks of it, and yet she did nothing until it was too late. _It is my fault._

Sam came back though, putting the phone down as he reached them. "Dean." He made a gesture with his head and Dean nodded back.

"I'll be right back ok." He stood and walked over, with Sam, to the bar. "What we looking at?"

"I don't know. She gave a fight that's for sure, yet the rooms look pristine." He glanced in Aliyah's direction. "How's she doing?"

"How would you feel?" Dean sighed. "So we have zero to go on."

"I said they look pristine; doesn't mean they are. I got a few EMF readings, but nothing near the body. I noticed a set of claw marks on the staff door, yet they don't appear to be deep or anywhere else."

"Okay." Dean did not really speak much; he knew his brother had everything under control even though at this moment he needed to pull it together.

Aliyah just sat, gazing into the room but not fixed to anything. She could honestly say she felt numb to the soul.

Sam ran out to the car and grabbed Dean's and his own, FBI badges from the glove box as he knew it wouldn't take the police long to attend a crime scene and as he predicted, from the phone call he made to them turning up, it had taken them ten minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Heartwarming Confessions

Aliyah could not ignore the look of fear she held in her eyes. It pissed her off more, knowing Sam and Dean could see every bit of it. She was a hunter; she had dealt with Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, but this, she was crumbling.

Dean took her by the hand, yet all she could give him was silence.

"It's okay. We all get scared sometimes."

She looked at Dean in the eye. "You're never scared."

"I used to be. Hell, I still get scared." Dean tried to keep her gaze and Aliyah deliberately deflected her own to the floor.

"Well, I am…" She looked at him again and as she stood, she finished her sentence. "… and I don't like it."

Dean rose as Sam stopped just behind him, both watching as she walked out the entrance.

"I take it she's not doing so great?" Sam placed his hands in his pockets. The police pottering around.

"No. No, she's not."

Taking in a deep breath, she could feel her lungs burn from the oxygen. She had made a poor job at hiding the damage and at this stage, she didn't give a flying fuck anymore.

Closing her eyes, as both feet volunteered each step, she heard her name. "Aliyah!"

It was Dean. She knew he wanted her to get in the car, but she also knew she needed the fresh air so, with no answer Aliyah just let her feet do all the work.

Through the fluster of the wind against the trees close by and the sparse flow of traffic, Aliyah sat quietly nestled in the corner of a children's park.

The Park was always quiet even when the city was wide-awake, purely because the trees hid it well from the road. There were many pathways to get in if you knew where to look, yet the majority of people did not bother trying anymore.

Here Aliyah could put everything she had into figuring out what the hell happened without anyone's interference.  
"Ok bitch… talk to yourself." Her words were hushed as she started her self-ramble. "What happened?"

She pushed off the floor and began to swing, "I entered the car and sat in the back."  
"Then what?"  
"I could feel myself getting tired."  
"Why, from the drink… from the seat being comfy… what was it?" She could hear herself getting angry as she asked herself the questions, but still she answered.

"I don't know..."

"Yes, you do."

_That wasn't me!_ Aliyah's feet planted firmly on the ground as her head flew around to the back of the swing set to see a dark figure lurking.

"I'm telling you now… unless you want to be scraping your ass off the floor, Piss Off!" Despite her retched day, she made sure she stood her ground and used all her anger.

"I could, but how would you get home?" Dean took a step forward with his hands in his pockets.

"How the hell did you find me?" Aliyah ran her fingers through her hair and stood letting out a frustrated breath.

"Does it matter?"

"YES… yes, it matters! You can't be here… not here, please Dean." Aliyah started to pace but found Dean walking towards her.

He stopped as he reached the swing set, leaning on the frame. "I turned your GPS on and tracked your phone. You left without a word; I came to see if you were ok." Dean stated.

"Well you've seen me, I'm fine." Her voice trembled, making it hard for Dean to believe her.

"Aliyah, you're not fine."

"Okay… I'm not." She felt his hands cup her shoulders and it shot goosebumps across her skin. She kept her back to him; voice low. "Dean, I don't ask you for a thing… I don't ask anyone for anything… but I will beg you if that's what you want, just, please… If you don't want to go home, then meet me in the car and I'll explain." Although she could hear the tremble, she refused to let him see her cry again.

"I'll meet you in the car." Dean kissed her gently on the top of her head and walked back in the direction he came.

To say she was pissed, would be an understatement, hell she was feeling every emotion possible. It wasn't Deans fault, it was hers.

Ten minutes passed and Aliyah finally joined Dean at the car. She could tell he wanted to speak but didn't know if he should. Her stomach dropped as she joined him on the bonnet.

"Remember when I told you that I was found by a road..." She glanced up and saw Dean nod in reply. "Well, the main road just over the trees was where I was found." She played with the hem of her top. "The park was where I woke up." She felt Dean's arm across her shoulders as he pulled her so her head was on his lap. "I come here if I feel lost or if I don't understand something... no one ever uses it anymore, not since they found me, but I reckon the odd few come for kicks." She giggled. "Rumours are it's haunted."

"You don't have to go through this alone you know." Dean's voice was full of empathy and worry.

After everything she had been through, she knew eventually she would have to trust someone again, and if anything, she knew the boys would be the safest choice. "I'm used to being alone… I'm sorry."

"How about you lean on us, we're here, I'm here and we are not going anywhere until you're ready; how does that sound?"

Aliyah sat up, composing herself before turning to look at Dean. "Sounds pretty good to me." Her smile was soft on her lips.

Sat in the front seat of the car, Aliyah could not help thinking about everything.

Something was not adding up, something about the dream, the vision, or whatever it was, seemed too specific to be random. It could be nothing but her gut was screaming at her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Dean's voice broke through her inner ramblings like a song you just had to listen too.

"Huh" It took a second for Aliyah to snap back. "Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about what happened in the car again." Her expressions were deep although she smiled for Dean.

"Yeah, that was something else. Anything particular standing out?"

"That's the problem, it's all fragments. I know for sure I was being shown someone dying, but I only knew properly once we rung the bar it was Jade." Her voice trailed off till she sprung back. "You know how you have your voice in your head, you hear it clearly and you know it's you."

Dean nodded, trying to keep up with where she was going with this while trying to keep his attention on the road.

"Well I heard me, but then it wasn't me, but I couldn't hear anything until me or who or whatever it was spoke, but even then, I still didn't really hear it. That's what's confusing. It was like all my senses were being switched off, like guided meditation but backwards."

"Wait… It spoke, what spoke?" Dean's confusion strung in is voice, she was losing him. "What did it say?"

"I don't know… it was like I wasn't meant to remember the words but remember the sounds and the images." She looked towards Dean and sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. We'll figure it out; in the meantime just try and rest okay. I got you."

It was nice to know someone believed her. Given the fact that Dean and Sam both hunted everything that went bump in the night, helped as she spoke about random visions, and hearing voices in her head. The shaking slowly becoming less visible.

Dean flashed a smile and her stomach sank a little.

The silence wasn't awkward for once; it was nice enjoying someone else's company and not actually saying anything. Aliyah watched as Dean drove the car, taking in the way he held the steering wheel, the relaxed posture, yet deep expression he held as he concentrated on the road ahead. He was taking a long way home, hell, a really long way home, but Aliyah didn't care.

"We need to see someone." He interrupted.

"Who." Aliyah jumped a little and cleared her throat.

"A psychic if we can find one. What do you think? Should be a name in dad's journal." Dean's rough voice made her weak at the knees as she watched him fish in the glove box for his phone.

"Really… and you think I'll get some answers?"

"May do. Le'me ring Sammy." With a few movements, he already had the phone to his ear. "Yo Sammy…" Aliyah could hear the faint sound of Sam on the other end. "Do me a favour, give dads journal a look for any nearby psychics, Aliyah and I are gonna pay a visit and see if we can get any answers… we'll keep you posted… let us know if you find anything else about the case." He smiled at her for reassurance as he put the phone down.

"Can I ask you something?" Aliyah bit her lip and manoeuvred herself, so her legs tucked under her ass. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Of course, hit me,"

"What were your first impressions of me?" She leant an elbow on the seat back and leant her head in her hand.

"That's a little random, they were normal why?" Dean's confused expression was cute as she ran her eyes across his features.

"I'm curious." She felt a little timid asking but while she had him alone in the car, she figured she would get it out.

"Okay. I thought you were sweet, good looking… okay hot, but fragile." Dean repositioned himself and continued. "When we first met, you knew nothing of what the world was really like, not truly, and that's not a bad thing… hell, it's a good thing. Sometimes I wish even I did not know, but sadly we met under the company of vamps and here you are. Stronger I'd say." He sniggered

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Do you have a thing for Sam?" Dean seemed a little hesitant in asking.

"Really? Well, he is very handsome, but I've never had a thing for him. What gave you that impression?" She blushed sweetly.

"You seemed like you could be yourself around him, able to talk to him more. Don't get me wrong, it would be good for him, but you laugh at his jokes, I mean, come on, Sam can be funny but he's not that funny." There was a hint of something in his voice, but Aliyah couldn't put her finger on it.

Aliyah giggled, "It was because I felt comfier with him. The whole time we've known each other, we've never sat and just talked like this. I tried but I was too shy. To be honest, I didn't remember much of feelings back then so when you pair came along it was confusing." She hesitated and looked at the floor of the car as she said her next words. "If we're being honest, I know it's gonna sound selfish but, when I started seeing you with other women, it kind of hurt." She saw Dean flinch slightly, "I'd been dicked around a lot by others so I hoped that I'd get to have you…" she paused for longer than she realized, "and Sam for myself. But then we had the whole Krissy thing and I think we just got a little tangled in the communication side of things."

Dean pulled the car over. "I'm sorry." The words came quick and fast, but she knew he meant it.

"I know you are." She smiled sweetly.

"I really did think you liked Sam, so I figured I wouldn't get in his way. Plus now knowing everything you'd been through it never occurred to me how you were feeling and for that I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair and his Green eyes met hers.

"I'm the one who has given you the cold shoulder all this time. I'm sorry. Let's just say we're both sorry. I don't like fighting with you, you mean too much to me and as much as I'm gonna kick myself for saying this, I really need you right now and I don't want to be alone through this." Tears formed at her lash line as she openly admitted to needed help.

"Then you won't be alone."


End file.
